Novio y Novia
by BonneyJewelry
Summary: Son todos jovenes. Todos son parte del mismo gremio, donde la historia principal son las aventuras. ¿Pero que ocurre con las pequeñas historias? Muchas parejas
1. Chapter 1

**JB**

**Hola a todos! Aquí estoy para dejarles, mi primer NaLu!**

**Ahora creo poder escribir con mucha frecuencia, ya que tengo trabajo.****Teneis que agradecer, a la niña que cuido, ya que es grande y mi trabajo es hacerle la comida. Ademas teneis que agradecerle ya que ella me dio la idea para el NaLu **** Le pregunte su estacion del año favortia y me dijo Natsu :D**

**Puede que haga muchos NaLu, ya que la pareja no me desagrada y creo que puedo jugar mucho con ellos. La personalidad de ambos me da poder ****Soy una mujer poderosa **

**Palabras: 947**

**Mundo: Fairy Tail**

**Pareja: Oficial: Natsu-Lucy. Mencionada: Gray-Juvia, Elfman-Evergreen, Mirajane-Laxus y Gajeel-Levy**

**Disclaimer: Esto pertenece a Hiro Mashima, yo solamente uso sus personajes para darle un giro a la historia.**

* * *

Lucy miro a Natsu sobre su hombro. El chico de cabello rosado estaba peleando con Gray. Para variar. La rubia suspiro y Mirajane la miro con pena en los ojos. Desde que salia con Natsu, siempre era lo mismo. El chico la seguía tratando como si nada hubiera cambiado, y eso no podía seguir así. Ellos ya no eran amigos, eran pareja. Novios. Se besaban, se abrazaban, incluso Lucy lo dejaba dormir con ella. Pero el idiota de Natsu, la seguía tratando como su fueran amigos. En el gremio no le prestaba atención, prefería irse a pelear que estar con ella. Incluso estaba mas tiempo con Gray que con su novia.

-Ara, ara Lucy-Mira le dio una sonrisa acompañada con un batido-¿Peleada con Natsu?

-No… Ese es el problema, no peliamos, no hablamos, no pasamos tiempos juntos-Lucy tomo el batido y comenzo a beberlo-El muy idiota parece no acordarse de que soy su novia

-Dale tiempo Lucy, sabias donde te metías. Natsu es…-Busco una palabra para definir a ese casi hombre de cabello rosado, el cual en ese momento estaba saltando sobre la cabeza de Elfman. Espero un instante y luego agrego con una sonrisa-especial

Lucy bufo y se entretuvo con su bebida. Le parecía triste y amarga. Estúpido Natsu. ¿Por qué el muy idiota no podía ser como Elfman? Siempre era atento con Evergreen, a la cual con normalidad le regalaba flores y chocolates, los cuales la mujer aceptaba con un sonrojo. No pedía que fuera así, podía ser como Gray. Incluso el tenia su lado tierno con Juvia. A pesar de no ser una pareja oficial, el era atento con ella. Hacia días la maga de agua había entrado saltando de alegría, mostrando a todo el gremio el collar que el mago de hielo le había regalado. Incluso podía demostrarle su cariño siendo celoso. Podría ser celoso como Laxus. El rubio era tan celoso que había golpeado tres veces a Wakaba, por estar mas cerca de lo necesario de Mirajane, a lo cual la albina había reído y abrazado a su futuro marido mientras Laxus le pisaba la mano a Wakaba. Por dios. Incluso Gajeel era mas atento y mejor novio que el. Le había regalado a Levy un libro que la chica había estado buscando por mucho tiempo, aunque lo hubiera robado (según Juvia).

Maldijo, al pensar en ese simple hecho de que los imbéciles del gremio fueran mejores novios que Natsu. Se levanto molesta y camino hacia su casa con paso deprimido. Odiaba que el chico fuera tan vacío de sentimientos. Adoraría que fuera, solo un poco tierno, un poco mas demostrativo con sus sentimientos. Pero no parecía serlo, no parecía querer serlo. Lo único que hacían juntos era hacer misiones e incluso en las misiones se iba con Gray o se sentía mal por el transporte.

Entro a su casa después de caminar dando vueltas por la ciudad, incluso había oscurecido y siquiera se había dado cuenta. Entro a su casa esquivando a la casera. Ya iría al día siguiente de misión, y le traería dinero para la renta.

Allí estaba. Vio desde que entro a su casa el cabello rosado de Natsu, que salia de su miro unos instantes antes de buscar a Happy con la mirada. No estaba. Eso le extraño, el siempre estaba allí. Suspiro, se quito la ropa y se puso la pijama. Y se metió en la cama.

Sintió como Natsu, la cogía de la cintura y la apretaba contra el. La chica se removió, no quería que la molestara, pero no podía echarle, el siempre volvía o simplemente no se iba. Natsu volvió a cogerla, pero Lucy se volvió a safar. Sintió como Natsu se removía y escucho como se estiraba, el peso de la cama decayó un poco.

-¿Qué ocurre Lucy?-La chica se levanto de hombros-¿Lucy?

-Dímelo tu-La chica se sentó en la cama y lo vio a el, sentado de la misma forma que ella. Su mirada estaba seria, eso era raro-Me ignoras todo el día, y luego vienes a mi casa, duermes en mi cama y esperas que siga todo bien.

-¿Qué te ingnoro? No te ingnoro Lucy-La chica se cruzo de brazos y le fulmino con la mirada-Estamos como siempre

-Ese es el problema Natsu, no podemos estar como siempre, somos pareja ahora, eres mi novio, soy tu novia, no somos amigos, somos novios. N,O,V,I,O,S-Termino deletreando la chica, al ver la cara de Natsu-No puedes seguir tratándome como amigos

-Esto es nuevo para mi Lucy, nunca he estado con alguien, eres la primera persona que me gusta, la primera persona que me importa mas que mis amigos, solo dame una oportunidad, pero ayúdame-Lucy lo miro de lado, y asintió lentamente-Eres mi Lucy

La abrazo de la cintura y la acostó con el en la cama. Lucy sintió como Natsu, le coloca la cabeza sobre su hombro y sintió su respiración caliente. Eso le excitaba. Le gustaba esa sensación, le excitaba de sobre manera. Le tomo del brazo y lo apretó mas contra ella.

Que importaba si ese chico no era tierno, atento o celoso. El la quería, ellos se querían, ella le quería a el. El era bueno a su la quería a su manera. El la hacia sonreír a su manera. A su manera, no de de Gray, ni la de Elfman, tampoco la de Laxus y mucho menos a la de Gajeel, el la quería y eso le bastaba. Quizás ella quería, un novio perfecto, pero quizás ese chico de cabello rosado con respiración caliente y que hablaba mientras dormía, era lo que ella precisaba. No, perfecto no era. Pero ella lo vería perfecto, una vez que se acostumbrara.

* * *

**¿Qué piensan?**

**Mientras lo terminaba creo que haré un grupo de one-shorts y drabbles, para el NaLu, GrUvia, LaMi, GaLe. Creo, bueno mi idea es que estén algo entre lazados, pero que si alguien quiere leer uno solo, lo entienda y lo disfrute como si fuera único ¿Entienden la idea de su loca escritora? Bueno espero que lo hallan disfrutado,tanto como yo he usado una tarde en escribirlo ****es increíble, me pagan y no hago nada **

**Gracias por leer y si quieren nos vemos en los review. **

**JB**


	2. Reina de hadas y el hombre

**JB**

**Hola a todos, aquí estoy para traerlos es segundo capitulo de ese conjunto de one-shorts o drabbles. Hoy mi querida niña a cuidar, se escapo y no comió nada, y no me dio ninguna idea, pero estaba pensando en ir a un museo de hombres a lo largo de la historia, este fin de semana y quien mejor para hablar de estatuas que Evergreen y Elfman. **

**Hoy os traigo un Elfman-Evergreen. ¿Alguien sabe como es el nombre de esta pareja? Es la primera vez, que escribo o imagino una historia de esta pareja. Intentare hacerlo bueno e interesante para que todos ustedes me sigan dejando sus lindos review, que me alegran cada vez encuentro uno.**

**Agradezco a todas las personas que leyeron mi anterior one-short. **

**Palabras: 558**

**Mundo: Fairy Tail**

**Pareja: Elfman y Evergreen. Mencion: Laxus y Mirajane**

**Disclaimer: Todo, absolutamente todo lo que reconozcan, en esta historia, es propiedad de Hiro Mashima-sensei. Yo solamente lo tomo para traerles a todos mis lectores una historia diferente **

**Y sin mas aquí el drabble: **

* * *

Elfman vio la puerta del gremio con disimulo, Evergreen y su equipo aun no habían llegado. Eso le molestaba. El sabia que ella quería a su equipo y que ninguno de ellos nunca le haría daño a Evergreen, incluso la protegerían, pero el hecho de su mujer pasara días y horas con ellos, le ponía nervioso. Era su mujer, como hombre debía defenderla, debía cuidarla, debía estar con ella. Parecía que ella fuera el hombre en esa relación. Le cuidaba, le trataba como a una mujer e incuso le había consolado cuando fueron a ver esa película que provoco que el llorara.

Miro como Lucy se levantaba de la barra, y camino hacia ella, mientras tiraba a Natsu de un golpe de su cabeza. Camino hacia la barra y se sentó en ella. Escucho a Natsu gritarle algo y luego a Gray tirándose sobre el mago de fuego. Miro a su hermana, la cual le guiñaba el ojo a Laxus. ¡Laxus! Se giro para encontrarse con una Evergreen, completamente perfecta, tal y como el la recordaba. Su cabello castaño, esas gafas que le hacían ver como una profesora, una muy sexy. Su vestido, demasiado corto, pero perfecto para el. Freed, se fue hacia el piso superior, Laxus llevo a su hermana, hacia la parte trasera del gremio, Bickslow fue hacia Natsu y Gray para comenzar a molestarlos y Evergreen fue hacia la barra.

Se sentó junto a el y coloco su cabeza sobre su hombro y se rió suavemente. Elfman la miro sonrojado y luego ella le miro

-Es gracioso, que este colocando mi cabeza en tu hombro y no sonrojándose por el simple hecho de verte-Quedo callada, y luego sonrió de lado-Debe ser el cansancio. Laxus prácticamente nos hizo correr hasta aquí. Decía que quería ver a Mirajane.

Elfman asintió lentamente, mientras la sentía acomodarse mas sobre su musculoso hombro. Se sonrojo aun mas, y se dedico a verla de reojo. En verdad no sabia como podía haber tardado tanto en darse cuenta de lo que verdad sentía por esa mujer, que en ese momento estaba tarareando alguna canción. La miro y en un momento de valentía, donde Elfman dejo de alardear el ser hombre y lo fue. Le dio un beso en los labios. Evergreen no reacciono, quedo sin mover un musculo. Era esa la primera vez que ellos se besaban en publico, la primera vez que alguien ademas de ellos sabían que se besaban. Una parte del gremio los miro. Nunca habían creído que ellos dos en verdad fueran pareja. Nunca estaban juntos, nunca mostraban aprecio. Lo mas cercano a una pareja que habían visto de ellos dos, fue un beso provocado por Mirajane y Laxus, este ultimo influenciado por la albina, y eso fue cuando siquiera eran pareja. Pero por el hecho de no admitir sus sentimientos, se alejaron sonrojados y Evergreen había trasformado a Elfman en piedra.

Así que ese se consideraría su primer beso en publico, su primer beso que era correspondido. Luego de unos instantes Ever le correspondió ese tierno beso que Elfman le daba como hombre. Una vez terminado se separaron y se miraron. Evergreen se sonrió y Elfman se sonrojo, desviando la mirada.

-Ese fue un beso, como hombre. Como el rey de los hombres-Elfman elimino el sonrojo y sonrió

-Gracias, reina de las hadas-Le acaricio el cabello y le dio un beso en el.

* * *

**Mi primer fic de esta pareja, tan especial. Creo que me quedaron bien sus personajes, creo. Sino, lo volveré a intentar y cada vez estoy segura, que lo haré mejor. Se me hizo un poco difícil la personalidad de Evergreen, ya que la mujer tiene su personalidad :P **

**Elfman, también es difícil no es solamente decir "Otoko" ¿Sabéis? Tiene una personalidad muy a la James en Monster Soul… Es otro manga de Hiro-sensei. **

**Bueno, espero que les gustara y que los hallaseis disfrutado. **

**Muchas gracias por leer y si quieren nos vemos en los Review**

**JB**


	3. Enfermero

**JB**

**Esta tarde, de trabajo (Si claro) estaba, pensando en lo que seria mi nuevo móvil :D Ole Yo. Y tuve una idea para un Gruvia. No soy mucho de esta pareja, como sabies los que han leído mi One-short "Tiene suerte". Apoyo mucho el LyVia, ya que el dog de Gray, a mi parecer no merece a Juvia. Ella me molesta, un poco, y creo que con Lyon no me molestaría tanto.**

**Bueno, volviendo al tema. Estaba pensando en mi hermoso nuevo móvil que creo que llegara, echo es que mi linda niña, ha sido lo mas malcriada posible. Entonces se me ocurrió esto. Una mini Juvia y un mini Gray. Pero luego me acorde que tenia ideado entrelazar, aunque por mu lejano que fuera los drabbles o One-shorts. Entonces pensé en que todos cuando estamos enfermos, nos comportamos de forma malcriada, todos queremos que nos hagan favores y favores.**

**Entonces mi idea es: Una Juvia enferma.**

**Palabras: 1080**

**Mundo: Fairy Tail**

**Pareja: Gray y Juvia**

**Disclaimer: Aquí ante ustedes están los personajes de Hiro mashima en mi historia**

* * *

Gray miro la cama su lado. Allí se veía un cabello azul. Solo uno. La chica se había hundido en la cama, tanto que como resultado un único cabello azul es lo que se veía de la maga. Gray dirigió la vista hacia la sopa que humeaba sobre la mesa de luz. Mirajane, le había llevado sopa de pollo para la maga, pero Juvia se negaba a salir de la cama. Todo por el simple hecho que tenia vergüenza de que Gray la viera en ese estado, que según ella era depororable.

Le había dicho que le abrazaría, que le ayudaría. Incluso le había dicho que cerraría los ojos y le daría la comida. Pero la maga, se negaba a dejar su cama y la tranquilidad y seguridad de su manta. Gray suspiro y volvió a intentar convencer a la maga, pero cuando hizo el más mínimo sonido, escucho una negación rotunda de la maga.

-Vamos Juvia, sal y come algo. La sopa de Mira, es lo mejor para el resfriado-Vio un trozo de la cabeza de la maga. Algo era algo-Bien, me levantare e iré al baño. Me encerrare allí y saldré en diez minutos. Toma esa sopa mientras tanto.

Gray hizo el ademan de levantase cuando sintió una pequeña mano cogerlo de su común chaqueta blanca. Vio como poco a poco la cara de la maga aprecia. Sus ojos estaban rojos, completamente rojos. Su nariz no estaba mejor, había como un agua saliendo de ellos y estaba roja como sus mejillas. Sus labios normalmente rosados, ahora no tenían color alguno y estaban completamente quebradizos. Su pelo estaba enmarañado, pero eso junto a su nariz y mejillas le daba un toque adorable. Era como una niña pequeña, la cual lloraba por un caramelo.

-Gray-sama, no debe ir al baño de Juvia-Intento articular con la voz pastosa-Es un baño privado.

-Entonces come-Le tendió la sopa y la maga, haciendo mucho esfuerzo se sentó en la cama. Gray le sujeto la sopa mientras la chica, cogía una cuchara y tomaba algo de sopa-¿A qué te sientes mejor?

-Juvia se siente mejor-Asintió aun con la voz pastosa la maga-Juvia se pregunta qué hace Gray-sama aquí

Gray la miro mientras la maga seguía tomando aquella sopa, que durante tiempo Mirajane, enviaba a todos y cada uno de los miembros del gremio cuando se enfermaban. Pero claro, esta sopa era dada a quien ella quería que cuidara de esa persona. Por ejemplo. El ultimo en enfermarse fue Gajeel, por lo tanto la sopa fue dada a Levy con una clara orden de no moverse de allí y cuidar al dragón slayer y con una sonrisa tenebrosa. A todos les pasaba lo mismo. Y esta vez cuando Mirajane la demonio, se entero de que Juvia estaba con fiebre, le tendió su sopa casera a Gray y con su típica sonrisa malvada, le ordeno cuidarla y hacer que la maga se mejorara.

-Mira me lo pido-Contesto simplemente el mago mientras la chica se terminaba la sopa y le tendía el cuenco a Gray-¿Cómo te sientes?

-Juvia se siente mejor. Muchas gracias Gray-sama, Juvia ira mañana mismo al gremio a agradecer a Mira-san… ¿Ya se va Gray-sama?-Agrego la maga cuando vio al mago de hielo levantarse de la silla.

-Tenemos una misión mañana temprano-Se acerco a la puerta e intento abrirla, pero sintió unos finos brazos cogerle de la cintura. Se intento girar, pelo la maga de agua no lo dejo. Gray se sonrojo un poco mientras noto los pechos de la chica en su musculosa espalda. Volvió a intentar, el soltarse pero la chica le seguía cogiendo con fuerza-Juvia debo irme

-Gray-sama, Juvia le pide que se quede esta noche, con Juvia. Juvia se siente sola-Gray, maldijo para sus adentros. Si conocía a las mujeres y un poco lo hacía, ellas se contaban todo, si Juvia les contaba a Mirajane y a Erza que el había dejado a Juvia sola esa noche, cuando la misión era inexistente. Debería decir adiós a su hombría.

-Me quedare esta noche-termino decidiendo el mago. Se giro y vio a Juvia, sexy y enferma. Y el tendría que ser su frio enfermero-¿Dónde duermo?

Estaba cansando, llevaba allí todo el día, sin moverse de esa silla, pero a la vez haciendo bastante movimiento. La chica se había quejado todo el rato y aunque no quisiera molestar a Gray, este siempre, le alcanzaba pañuelos cada cinco minutos o un vaso con agua. Vio como la maga se sonrojaba aun más y miraba a la cama con una mirada tímida. Gray se temió lo peor. Se tapo la cara con las manos, y suspiro.

-Dormiré en el suelo-La chica asintió, con un fuerte rubor en las mejillas. Estaba avergonzada del sentimiento que había tenido, había soñado ella durmiendo con Gray, y a la mañana siguiente esa cama llena de bebes. Veinte, diez de cada sexo. Y eran todos lindos.

Gray quito un almohadón de la butaca. Lo tomo para luego tirarlo al suelo junto la cama de la maga. Cogió una colcha que le tendía la maga de agua.

-Es por si desnuda. Juvia no cree que sea bueno verlo desnudo en Fiary Hill-Gray la miro para luego asentir con la cabeza. EL golpe que le podía dar Erza si lo encontraba desnudo, seria legendaria.

Se acostó en el suelo, una vez que Juvia estaba acostada en su cama. Dejo de verla una vez en el suelo. Intento dormir, pero tenía la sensación de que debía estar en otro lugar. Claro en su casa. Rio para sus adentros, pero no. No era eso, no quería estar en su casa, el quería estar en la cama de otra persona, quería escuchar el respirar de otra persona, el quería sentir ese olor a agua… Abrió los ojos y se sentó en el suelo. ¿Olor a agua? ¿Agua? Miro a su lado y vio el pelo de la mujer. Su pelo azul, color agua.

No lo pensó, no intento razonar sus razones, no hizo nada de eso. Simplemente entro en la cama de la maga de agua. La abrazo por la espalda y le metió la cabeza dentro del pelo. Sintió como Juvia se movía pero, al sentir el aliento frio de Gray se tranquilizo. Gray la apretó más hacia él, con su mano en la cintura.

Ese olor, el olor a agua, ese olor que le gustaba tanto.

Sería su enfermero eterno si, ella le permitía por las noches oler ese olor en su pelo.

* * *

**Raro? Feo? Diferente?**

**No se me ocurría muchas cosas para este Gruvia, no me agrada la pareja. La he hecho por que se a muchos os gustan estas parejas, queria darles esto.**

**Espero que os gustara y os agradezco vuestros review… me alegran la tarde, noche y mañana, o cuando los veo**

**En verdad muchas gracias.**

**Besos**

**JB**


	4. Satan Soul

**JB**

**Aquí estoy… con una historia de LaMi. Esta historia se me ocurrió después de leer el omake 8. Si no lo han leído se los recomiendo. Es muy gracioso y entretenido. Muy Fairy Tail. **

**Bueno se los dejo… espero que os guste. Ya que varias personas me han pedido un LaMi a esas personas les mando un saludo y espero que lo disfruten. **

**Tendrá**** algo de lime (se dice así) no puedo impedir que alguien lo lea pero es mi deber avisar. Igual quedaos tranquilos si alguno tiene mente muy sensible pero quiere leerlo, que me diga, por review o Mp y subiré una versión sin lime. Pero lo escribo con lime ya que la idea que tengo, es apta para ello **

**Palabras: 1117 **

**Mundo: Fairy Tail**

**Pareja: Laxus and Mirajane **

**Disclimer: Esto pertence a Hiro Mashima, yo solo juego con los personajes**

* * *

Laxus entro a la casa que tenían desde los juegos mágicos con la albina. Se sentó en el sofá y vio desde allí a su novia, cantando y bailando en la cocina. Estaba haciendo sopa. Esa sopa que había hecho que el se le declarara. Al fin y cuentas era verdad. Al corazón de un hombre se llega por el estomago. La miro dar esos giros que solo ella podía hacer. La vio, y se volvió a cabello blanco, sus ojos azules chispeantes de alegría, su pequeña nariz, esa boca que le provocaba escalofríos, ese cuello que amaba besar y esos pechos turgentes que cabían a la perfección en sus manos.

La siguió mirando recordando cada detalle de su cuerpo, cada lunar, cada marca, cada centímetro de su blanca y perfecta piel. Cerro los ojos e intento recordar su aroma, ese aroma a mujer y belleza. Amaba su aroma. Bah, ¿a quien engañaba? Amaba todo de ella, desde ese flequillo recogido con una coleta, hasta el lunar que tenia en el talón del pie. Era simplemente perfecta a su mirada, a su mirada Mirajane Strauss era la mujer perfecta.

Sonrió cuando a su mente se le vino la imagen que la albina había dado ese día en el gremio. Cuando había castigado a Erza. Esa imagen de mala y sexy ama. Le había excitado de sobre manera, cuando después Erza, la había castigado, mientras ella fingía arrepentimiento y el llanto, pero el al verla, mientras evitaba los golpes de Natsu y Elfman la había visto sonreír. El sabia que a ella le gustaba eso. Mirajane ante la mirada del gremio, era dulce pero un poco tenebrosa, pero cuando ellos se iban a su actual casa o hacia la habitación de uno de ellos, el sacaba su lado feroz, ese lado sado-masoquista que solo Mirajane podía tener. La albina ya le había tratado de esclavo y viceversa. Solían atarse a la cama y golpearse no muy fuerte con un látigo. Incluso Mirajane había utilizado su forma de satan, cuando el era el esclavo.

El sexo con la albina era el mejor que había tenido. La chica no tenia botón de apagado, pero el sabia calmarla cuando la chica se volvía irreconocible. Incluso le había dañado. Si al gran Laxus, Mirajane Strauss le había dañado en uno de sus ataques. Incluso le dolía cuando se acordaba de que la mujer casi le había roto la espalda y que le había quebrado una costilla. Sin duda era peligroso, pero era genial. El sentirla sobre el, el sentir que esa mujer le pertenecía a el y nadie mas, le volvía loco. No podía imaginar como, había sido posible que la primera vez de la albina fuera con el. Aun lo recordaba cuando después de que su abuelo lo echara del gremio. Mirajane lo había seguido, en cuando el desfile de fantasía había terminado, le había besado y le había rogado casi llorando que no se fuera. El haciendo honor a su caballeresco, se había negado y le había abrazado, pero la chica lo volvió a besar y una cosa llevo a la otra y ambos habían terminado en la cama de Laxus, completamente sudorosos. Desde entonces habían intentado estar juntos, el rubio había estado mucho tiempo dando vueltas por Magnolia pero después se fue y la albina lo había esperado. Y ahora habían formalizado su relación, y allí estaban viviendo juntos.

Mirajane salio de la cocina con un bol en sus manos. Venia tarareando alguna canción que inventaba en el momento. Hablaba de torturar a Erza. Laxus sonrió al verla abrir la puerta y gritar el nombre de Gray. De la nada había aparecido el mago de hielo y había aceptado el bol que la albina le daba con una satánica sonrisa en sus labios. Una vez cerrada la puerta Laxus se puso de pie y la abrazo por la cintura.

-Juvia, esta enferma. Gray ira a cuidarla, si mañana el idiota llega a aparecer en el gremio le golpeare-Termino con una sonrisa-Ellos estarán juntos

-Si… al igual que Gajeel y Levy, Natsu y Lucy, Evergreen y Elfman, Max y su escoba… pero me preocupa que llevo tres días sin ti… Ademas hoy has estado increíble-La albina sonrió mientras se giraba a el y le besaba el cuello-Dios… Ama, castigueme.

La albina sonrió y con una mirada llena de lujuria le tiro al suelo y de la nada la mujer estaba en su Satan Soul. Le coloco el tacón en el pecho y se lo apretó mientras jugaba, sabia que su castigo no ira lejos hoy. Laxus llevaba tres días sin sexo y eso para el rubio era el infierno. La tomaría sin importarle quien fuera el amo o la ama.

Le miro unos instantes antes de quitarle el cinturón y atarle con el sus muñecas. No sabia para que hacia eso, sabia que el lo rompería sin el menor esfuerzo. Le quito los pantalones y la ropa interior, dedolando solamente en camisa. Mirajane le miro con aun mas lujuria y cogió una vela negra que había en la mesa. Se la tendió a Laxus y este la prendió con un pequeño rayo. Mirajane comenzó a mover la vela sobre sus piernas y de pronto la cera comenzó a caer sobre las piernas del rubio haciendo que este se estremeciera. La vela fue subiendo hasta llegar al miembro de Laxus, donde la albina dejo caer unas gotas.

No pudo mas, no espero a que la chica soltara la vela, no esperaría mas. Soltó sus muñecas y se tiro sobre ella para comenzar a besarle. Comenzó con su cuello, el cual tanto le gustaba y sintió como la forma satan dejaba lugar a su Mirajane. Le quito el vestido mientras su mano libre le cogía el pecho. Dios, como extrañaba esos pechos. La sintió gemir y se sintió realizado. Después de un largo tiempo, el mayor placer que podía tener era escucharla gemir. Le quito la ropa interior y se deshizo de su camisa. No espero. No seria tierno, nunca lo era, nunca lo seria. Ella tampoco se lo pedía, ella era feliz con eso.

Fue brusco, y rápido, la escuchaba gemir y se volvía aun mas brusco y rápido. Era una locura, la ropa en el suelo. Ese sentimiento de locura que solo ellos dos podían tener el uno por el otro. Una vez acabado ese acto, Laxus se giro y Mirajane quedo sobre el. La albina completamente desnuda le miro con una mirada endemoniada. Se acerco a su oído y le susurro algo que le dejo aun mas loco

-La ama, quiere seguir-Laxus sonrió y coloco sus muñequeas arriba para mirar a su Mirajane transformada en su Satan Soul

* * *

**Les gusto? Espero que me haya quedado bien. Quería algo diferente a lo que he escrito últimamente no lo ven diferente Si siguen mis historias, no escribo cosas raras y algo tiernas. Pero tenia que escribir algo asi para sirven para eso. **

**Bueno… quiera comentarles, que actualizare una vez a la semana, no se que dia, pero una vez a la semana tendrán un capitulo.**

**Espero que sigais mis one-shorts y drabbles. Lo espero. **

**Respuestas: **

**Nashi Dragneel Heartfilia****: Gracias, gracias, gracias por seguir mi historia. Mis dos primeros review fueron tuyos, asi que seria gracias a tu que la continué Creo que si una historia no tiene fans al principio no es buena idea seguirla, seria como seguir haciendo una serie que nadie ve **** Muchas gracias, por dejarme review. **

**Seirita-Chan****: Gracias a ti también Me gusta que a la gente les gusten mis historias, me hacen sentir realizada :E Besos y gracias por los review **

**Izumi xdd****: Te regalo este LaMi ****Espero que te guste, ya que no suelo escribir lime… Ademas no se si te gustara este tipo, pero por ti, si no te gusta dímelo; te regalare uno sin lime :D Gracias por el review**

**JB **


	5. Dragón y Bufanda

Jb.

Hola señores,, aquí estoy con mi primer y único GaLe. Espero que me quede bien , por que esta pareja es una por la que mas shippeo. :D Creo que pueden ser los únicos que acaben en realidad juntos. Intentare que me quede bien, ya que como he dicho es la primera vez que escribo algo de estos.

Se producidra en Navidad, si os gusta el tiempo teneis que agradecer a la niña que cuido

Bueno aquí se los dejo

Palabras: 1383

Mundo: Fairy Tail

Pareja: Gajeel y Levy

Disclaimer: Esto pertenece a Hiro Mashima. Nada, pero nada de lo que puedan leer aquí me pertenece, excepto el trama de la historia

* * *

Levy miro sobre su hombro a todo el gremio el cual como de costumbre estaban arrojando cosas. Miro un segundo a Gajeel, para luego girar a mirar a Lucy la cual se reía de un intento de chiste de Erza. La pelirroja llevaba toda la noche intentando hacer un chiste bueno. Era increíble.

No podía tener tanta mala suerte. No podía moverse de allí. Habían acordado que Navidad la pasarían los chicos con los chicos y las chicas con las chicas. Maldita idea que casi todos excepto Juvia, Lucy, Natsu, Gray y ella habían aceptado. Todo por ese problema ocasionado por Natsu, Gray y Lucy. No podían ver que la noche buena se acercaba, ¿no podían dejar su problemas de triangulo amoroso para otro momento? Pero para evitar una mala noche el maestro había planteado esa idea. Era sencillo el porque se habían negado Gray, Lucy, Natsu y Juvia, el amor no correspondido o correspondido en caso de Lucy y Natsu, era increíble. Pero ella. Había sido la duda. ¿Por qué Levy había estado en contra? ¿Por qué había sido la primera en negar la idea, incluso antes que Juvia? La razón solamente la sabían Mirajane, Lucy y ella misma. La inteligente manga quería pasar esa noche con Gajeel.

No había ninguna otra razón, quería a ese insoportable mago de hierro. Pero esa navidad, no la podía pasar con el. Su primera navidad con ese mago y no podía pasarla con el, por un estúpido triangulo amoroso. Sabia que Lucy estaba confundida, pero ¿no podía haberlo dejado para después de Navidad? Lucy sabia que ella quería pasar esa Navidad con Gajeel, y que había trabajado cinco días sola par comprarle un regalo digno del mago. También sabia que la manga no lo había hecho apropósito, incluso le había pedido perdón, pero que culpa tenia ella si dos magos idiotas no se ponían de acuerdo.

-Levy-chan-Escucho a su amiga y salio del trance, todas menos Juvia la miraban. La manga de agua estaba mirando fijamente a Lucy, atrayendo la atención de la rubia-Juvia, deja de mirarme así.

-Rival del amor, Rival del amor, Rival del amor-Murmuro la maga de agua antes de salir del gremio.

-Eso fue raro-Comento Erza antes de volver a hablar con Mirajane, la cual miraba a Juvia con pena-Bien… ¿Qué le dice un perro a un gato?

-¿Qué le dice Erza?-Mirajane la miro con una sonrisa

-No se… déjame pensarlo-Esto ocasiono una risa de las mujeres.

Levy dejo de reírse y volvió a girar la mirada. Gajeel la estaba mirando. ¡La estaba mirando! Vio como le dedicaba una de sus sonrisas habituales ocasionando le un sonrojo, antes de volver a la luchar con Gray y Natsu. Levy le miro unos instantes mas y volvió a la charla. Ahora Erza estaba sonrojada en el suelo, parecía que Mirajane le había dicho algo referente a Jellal. O eso entendió de las palabras entreveradas de la mujer que ahora estaba en el piso completamente roja.

La noche paso sin muchos mas percances. Una lucha de Mirajane y Erza, como los viejos tiempos . Un griterío por parte de los hombres y al final todos rompieron el trato del maestro y acabaron todos en una lucha común hasta bien entrada la noche. Todos comenzaron a retirarse. Juvia que había aparecido nuevamente de la nada, había prácticamente secuestrado a Gray, con la escusa de que se había mudado y tenia miedo de ir sola. Natsu había desaparecido con Lucy y Happy. El mago de fuego pasaría la noche allí, y la rubia se hacia la tonta, haciendo que no lo sabia. Erza saldría con Jellal esa noche, tenia un regalo para el mago de cabello azul. Mirajane se ira con Laxus, Elfman, Evergreen y Lisanna todos juntos a la casa de los hermanos Strauss. Levy miro a todas sus amigas irse y allí quedo ella, caminado sola hacia Fairy Hills. No tenia problema de ir sola, pero la noche era fría y se había olvidado de su chaqueta. La nieve caía y dejaba a su paso un camino blanco. Adoraba la navidad, pero esa navidad no era exactamente feliz. Apretó el pequeño paquete contra su pequeño pecho. Debía ser esa la razón por la cual Gajeel no se fijaba en ella. Su plano pecho. No entendía había ido a varios doctores y todos le decían lo mismo, era su cuerpo y tenia que conformarse, y unos cuantos le habían enviado miradas lascivas, haciendo que la maga saliera corriendo del lugar.

Cuando estuvo pasando por el parque se quedo allí, parada, sentía alguien detrás ella, alguien le estaba siguiendo. La maga intento de parar de temblar a causa del frió y se dio media vuelta para chocarse de cara con un pecho bien formado. Miro a su acosador y vio a Gajeel con una chaqueta negra, hasta los pies y una bufanda también negra. Le miro unos instantes antes de golpearle en el pecho con su mano congelada.

-¿Qué haces aquí enana?-El mago a miro con sus ojos, esos ojos tan penentrantes y hermosos para ella-Hace frio

-Iba a casa, hasta que me di cuenta que alguien me seguia-Le fulmino con la mirada-No me di cuenta que hace frio.

-Toma, te congelaras-Se quito la chaqueta y se la coloco sobre los hombros-Fairy Hills queda hacia el otro lado.

Miro la chaqueta sin dar importancia de lo que el chico decía. Su chaqueta. Es chaqueta negra, tan de el. Tenia su olor a Dragon Slayer. Levanto la mirada para verlo. Llevaba una camisa negra y unos pantalones grises. La bufanda le tapaba la mitad del rostro y su cabello lo llevaba atado en una coleta baja. Se veía tan guapo, tan sexy. Comenzó a caminar nuevamente en la dirección contraria de Gajeel. Este la miro sin entender. La cogió de la chaqueta, la levanto en el aire y le dio media vuelta para que comenzara a caminar en la dirección correcta. La chica siguió caminando como si nada hubiera ocurrido. Gajeel la miro con la mirada seria. Esa enana actuaba raro. Miro al suelo antes de dar media vuelta e irse a su casa. Y allí había un paquete. Era pequeño y de envoltorio negro. Lo sujeto con su mano derecha y vio que había escrito con una letra muy delicada: De Levy Para Gajeel.

Sonrió de lado antes de abrirlo con cuidado. Dejo la sonrisa al ver que había allí dentro. Un pequeño dragón. Estaba tallado en algo parecido a la madera, pero olía diferente. Lo miro de cerca y vio que en la plataforma decía _Metalicana _con la misma letra que tenia la pequeña tarjeta. Era distinto a su Metalicana, pero algo era algo, vio que era negro con pequeños destellos plateados que olían a hierro. Sonrió aun mas tiernamente al escucharla correr en dirección hacia el.

-¡Gajeel! ¿Has visto un paquete negro? Se me debió caer… Mierda-Maldijo al ver que el mago le mostraba con una sonrisa al pequeño dragón-No debes abrir cosas que no son tuyas

-Tenia mi nombre-Se defendió aun con la sonrisa-No se parece a Metalicana

-Yo… No sabia como era, busque en varios libros y solo apareció en uno y era así… No es mi culpa que tu dragón sea poco conocido. Encontré muchas cosas de Igneel o Grandeeney, pero nada de Metalicana…-Le miro sonreír aun mas-Lo siento,¿Me lo puedes devolver? No, mejor todo tuyo.

-Enana- La cogió de la chaqueta antes de que saliera corriendo hacia Fairy Hills.

Levy miro como se quitaba la bufanda y se la colocaba a ella. La giro haciendo que quedara frente a el. Se la acomodo haciendo que tapara casi todo de su rostro, menos los ojos, los cuales estaban abiertos de par en par. La miro de lejos y la vio. Vio esos ojos de color miel. Su piel blanca y con un pequeño sonrojo. Sus manos ahora cogiendo la bufanda extrañada. Era raro, todo era raro. No se resistió. Bajo la bufanda hasta que los labios de la maga quedaron a la vista y le dio un suave beso en ellos. La maga quedo sin mover ni un solo musculo, siquiera pestañeo. Hasta que el mago se separo, mostrando un diminuto pero visible sonrojo.

-Feliz Navidad enana-Le dijo antes de irse de allí dejándola con un sabor extraño en los labios.

* * *

Creo que de este haré una segunda parte. Espero que os gustara.

Me siento bien al hacerlo y ya os tengo preparado el siguiente, lo traeré el Viernes, mañana no, el otro viernes.

Les dejare una pista... la siguiente pareja es Gray y...

Adivinen! A quien adivine le daré un one-short de su pareja favorita de cualquier anime siempre que me lo halla visto :E

Besos y abrazos

JB


	6. Un día cualquiera

**JB **

**Aquí me presento con la verdad, la primera vez que pienso que sueño o que se me ocurre escribir este tipo. En verdad no shippeo a Gray con nadie, lo veo un forever alone. Pero al ser usuaria de Cz, tengo un hermanito al cual le gusta mucho esta pareja y le dije que haría uno de ellos dos. Ella no me cae bien, pero debo darle algo de romance, aunque si pudiera la dejaría sola al igual que a Gray. **

**Se que alguno de ustedes aserto, con Lucy. No me gusta la pareja, pero como ya dije es para mi hermanito de Cz. **

**Bueno aquí se los dejo. **

**Palabras: 410**

**Mundo: Fairy Tail**

**Pareja: GraLu**

**Disclaimer. Todo esto pertenece a Hiro Mashima**

* * *

Gray se sentó junto a Lucy y disimuladamente le tomo la mano. La rubia, se la apretó. Se miraron de reojo para reír mas tarde de lo que decía el mago de fuego.

Lucy sintió como la mano de Gray, normalmente fría, le proporcionaba una calidez. Se sintió, desde que había ido al gremio esa mañana, se sintió en casa. La simple presencia del mago en el gremio, a su lado y cogiéndole de la mano, le hacia sentir alegre, feliz, en casa.

Las cosas últimamente iban bien entre ellos, se sentían bien. Natsu había aceptado que Lucy lo quería como amigo, y como buen amigo que era, dejo a Lucy y a Gray ser felices. Erza, estaba enojada con Gray. La pelirroja le decía continuamente que debía haber sido claro con Juvia, pero igual estaba feliz por ellos. Wendy se lo había tomado con alegría y ternura. Levy, les había abrazado y les había deseado lo mejor. La que les sorprendió fue Juvia, que con una sonrisa les felicito y salio de gremio con esa sonrisa (luego se enteraron de que había derrumbado un puente)

Todo era normalidad. El gremio seguía su curso, lo único diferente eran ellos dos. Pero no molestaban a nadie. Eran todos felices.

Gray, le cogió la mano a Lucy y la llevo a el restaurante. Adoraba ese lugar. Ese lugar, era muy especial. Había sido su primera cita, allí se habían declarado. Allí estaban juntos, solos y en paz. Podían enviarse miradas tiernas sin sentirse extraños. Esa noche era especia. Se sentaban en esa mesa. Se cogían de la mano tiernamente, se enviaban miradas tiernas. Pedían esa ensalada y esa chuleta. Luego se compartían un vino y un helado.

Se marchaban después del segundo helado de Gray y de que el camarero les llamaran la atención por la desnudes del moreno. El chico la acompaño hasta la casa y allí pelaron durante unos instantes, pelearon ese beso. Ese beso que llego, después de unos intentos fallidos y unas cuantas sonrisas. Fue un beso como acostumbraba, tierno y extraño. Una mezcla de ternura y falta de experiencia.

Una vez que se separaron, Gray le sonrió y se dio media vuelta, para marcharse a su casa. Lucy le contesto la sonrisa con otra aun mas grande y tierna. Era como siempre tierna. Gray siguió su camino.

Mañana la llevaría a ver una película. Capaz se saltearía el gremio y pasaría el día entero con ella.

* * *

**Como ya he dicho yo no soy muy fan de esta pareja. Apoyo el Gray-forever alone y el NaLu, pero igual. Quería regalarle esto a mi "hermanito". Nee-san es buena y ella quería dárselo a el y a Lucy… **

**Una persona acertó la pareja, no es un usuario de FF, pero igual tiene el regalo. Felicidades kamanosukesempai :)**

**Cariño dime en un comentario cuando puedas, tu pareja favorita, te intentare traer un fanfic, de esa pareja. **

**Bueno les dejo la duda de la siguiente pareja. Adivindad! Tambien dare regalo!**

**Quería**** decirles que no creo poder actualizar la semana que viene. Tengo que estudiar. Me lleve cuatro a examen. Y dentro de nada son los exámenes pero intentare adelantar muchos capítulos y poder actualizar. Por lo que se comenzare las clases el 15, asi que intentare tener unos cuantos para poder actualizares La semana que viene dejo de trabajar, pero la usare para estudiar y después del dos y el tres, seré completamente de ustedes!**

**Besos y abrazos**

**JB**


End file.
